Spike
Spike is a 17-year-old fairy from the past era in the Sageverse. Appearance Spike is a lean teenage boy of moderate height. His build is wiry, but muscular. He has wild hair(which is completely white) and his face is highlighted by several piercings along with a gray leather collar. In addition, he wears bracelets that are each adorned with spikes and an open gray leather jacket identical to those of his fellow band members. He wears no shirt beneath the jacket, instead showing off several tattoos on his chest and arms. His pants are simple dark red sports shorts, and he wears white running shoes. Despite his getup, the most striking thing about his appearance is the slight gray glow he gives off, and the gray halo over his head. He always has a rather angry look on his face. Personality Spike is a generally angry and annoying person. He has almost no brain-to-mouth filter and lacks respect for other beings. However, he is very impressed by diligence and skill. He has a tendency to view anyone who doesn’t push themselves to their full potential as lazy. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Name: Adrian(Birth name), Spike(Self-given name) Origin: Sageverse Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Fairy, shapeshifter Birthplace: Fairy Village Weight: 140 lbs./63 kgs. | A few ounces/grams Height: 5’9” ft./1.75 ms | 2 in./5.08 cm Likes: Winning, destroying opponents, succeeding at something difficult Dislikes: Failure, stupid people, any sort of absolute Eye Color: White Hair Color: White Hobbies: Training, playing music, designing tattoos Values: Hard work, strength, and skill Marital Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Crimson(friend, bandmate), Peter(friend, bandmate), John(Friend, bandmate) Previous Affiliation: Fairy Village Combat Statistics Tier: 9-C Physically, 9-B with Magic | 10-C Physically, 9-B with Magic Powers and Abilities: Light Manipulation(Can use a magical form of “light” to attack and detect things in his environment, though his attacks are not actually light speed. His light is capable of alerting him to and affecting things of purely magical or conceptual nature, giving him limited Soul Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception , and Intangibility Negation), Superhuman Physical Characteristics(He is significantly more strong, fast, and durable than a normal human), Shapeshifting (Can turn into a fairy form and back), Martial Arts, Immortality(Type 4; all Truematter characters exist as spirits that can be reborn into new bodies after death) | Light Manipulation(Same as above), Shapeshifting(Same as above), Superhuman Physical Characteristics(Is extremely fast and agile), Minor Mind Manipulation(Able to disorient and confuse many beings by flashing and flying in strange patters, in combination with magic. This is usually used as an escape mechanism), Intangibility(Able to phase through physical objects, but not magical barriers or entities), True Flight Attack Potency: Street Level with physically, at least Wall Level with magic | Below Average physically, at least Wall Level with magic Speed: Superhuman+ Combat Speed, Peak Human Movement Speed, At least Subsonic+ Attack Speed with light blasts | Subsonic+ Lifting Strength: Peak Human | Below Average Striking Strength: Street Class | Below Average Class Durability: Street Level | Below Average Stamina: Peak Human | Superhuman Range: Standard Melee Range with martial arts, Tens of Meters with magic Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Gifted; able to skillfully talk about complex subjects and perform magic on par with a witch’s. Weaknesses: Has a tendency to be reckless and angry Feats: Able to fire beams fast enough to get some hits on Peter’s werewolf form, though other beams were dodged. Was able to full-on dodge attacks from Peter’s werewolf form and outrun Peter’s werewolf form while in his fairy form. Was also able to vaporize one of Orestes’ water strands in a single blast. On par with 14 year old Crimson physically. Key: Human Form | Fairy Form Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Light Blast: Spike summons a column of glowing magical energy as a blast against an opponent. Though associated with light magic, this attack does not actually travel at light speed. Note: *Spike's type four immortality is not combat applicable, as it takes him a long time to reincarnate. In addition, he will reincarnate without any memories of his past self and will have no way of getting them back except for dying again. Other Notable Won Matches: Notable Lost Matches: Notable Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Category:Fairies Category:Magic Users Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teenagers Category:Musicians Category:Martial Artists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Concept Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Intangibility Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Original Characters Category:Sageverse